


When Worlds Collide

by Oceantoast



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Diners, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantoast/pseuds/Oceantoast
Summary: Byakuya has spent most his life alone, besides the friendship of Kyoko Kirigiri and her girlfriend, Celestia Ludenberg. However, that all changes when he picks the wrong day to be a third wheel to a date and meets Mondo Owada, younger brother and second in command to a biker gang. Will Byakuya push away this possiblity of adventure and romance? Or will he stake his family name on winning Mondo over?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	When Worlds Collide

Why did Byakuya continue to agree to things like these? He never found a date to go on a double date with Celeste and Kyoko, so he always ended up the third wheel. Perhaps he should ask Fukawa out on one of these things to be kind. Except he didn’t swing that way, and Fukawa was super creepy. He knew she’d get the wrong impression if he asked her.

  


So here he sat, head in palm, staring at the diner menu and trying to pretend he didn’t see Kyoko and Celeste sharing a milkshake with two straws. What time was it? Could he please go home now?

  


“You know you’re welcome to just say no to us next time,” Celeste pointed out. Had they finished the milkshake? Byakuya wasn’t paying attention.

  


“And opt for what? Being ignored by my parents at home?” He scoffed. “No thanks.”

  


“Suit yourself,” Kyoko shrugged as the awful sipping noise persisted again.

  


Byakuya continued to blankly stare at the menu until he heard a voice and someone approach him. “Hey there buddy, long time no see! Where the hell you been?”

  


A boy wearing a leather jacket and sporting quite the ridiculous pompadour waltzed up to the blond, not giving any time to react before an arm was around his shoulders. Byakuya couldn’t even protest before he was being hauled out of his seat. Leather, gasoline and cheap cologne invaded his sense of smell as he waved at Kyoko and Celeste, who seemed to not notice anything odd. Whatever, at least he got out of that blatant public embarrassment.

  


“Sorry about that,” the mystery boy chuckled, “you looked miserable so I tried to lend a helping hand.”

  


“By all means,” Byakuya agreed. “I ought to stop agreeing to go places with them. Can you take your arm off me though?”

  


“Nah, they’ll notice,” the boy motioned over to Kyoko and Celeste.

  


“I suppose that’s true, so what’s your name?”

  


“Mondo, how about you?”

  


Byakuya hesitated a moment, after all his name could be dangerous, with the wealth and fame of his parents and all. He knew better than to give his name to a stranger he barely met. Mondo seemed to frown at that.

  


“C’mon, I don’t bite,” he pointed out. “It’s not like I’m gonna kill you or something, it’s just a name.”

“Right, my name is Byakuya,” The blond finally answered, formal as ever.

  


Mondo cracked a grin, ruffling Byakuya’s hair, much to Byakuya’s surprise and playful annoyance. “Nice to meet you Byakuya, now let me introduce you to my friends.”

  


Byakuya had to brush and shake the hair out of his face to see a redhead with a small goatee, a boy whose hair was one shave away from being a buzz cut, he was shouting something that Byakuya chose to pay no attention to and by the looks of it neither did anyone else. Byakuya continued to size up Mondo’s friends, there being a small girl with a short haircut, she was playing on her phone, a girl five times the size of all the boys there, let alone the other girl. They appeared to be dating, the way they were giggling with each other.

  


“Byakuya, these are my friends, Leon,” - red hair. “Taka,” the serious one had a nickname? “Chihiro and Sakura.”

  


Byakuya nodded slightly, trying to commit their names to memory just in case. He had a feeling he might see Mondo again.

  


“Everyone, this is Byakuya, I saved him from being a third wheel on his friends’ date,” Mondo chuckled as he explained and Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the situation was as well.

  


“Have I seen you somewhere else? You look super familiar, what’s your last name?” Taka asked, leaving Byakya to pause yet again. After all his name carried quite a bit of weight, being the heir to a multimillion dollar corporation as well as worth millions on his own.

  


“My name is Byakuya Togami,” he admitted plainly, figuring a bunch of teenagers posed him no true threat. Especially not Taka out of all of them. However, Chihiro seemed to pick up on the hint.

  


“Togami as in that family owned mega rich company? Those Togamis?” Chihiro seemed rather interested in the answer.

  


Byakuya chuckled. “You know your stuff, looking to be an entrepreneur?”

  


She shook her head, “ah no, I’m more of a computer person...but I do like looking at stocks from time to time,” she explained. “Especially of gaming and software companies.”

  


“I see, stock trading used to be a hobby of mine too,” he tried to relate and be polite. Was he always this awkward or was it being cooped up in an office only to speak to Kyoko, Celeste and Fukawa as socialization? He was sure his absent parents weren’t much help either. He liked to think of himself as better than his peers but now it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was a bit detrimented when it came to making friends.

“Really? Is that why you’re have millions separate from your parents?” Chihiro seemed genuinely interested in talking to him. Sakura smiled down at her friend. Girlfriend perhaps? Byakuya shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that. Mondo seemed to try to earnestly follow the conversation as well. However, Byakyua could tell he was a little more than lost. He figured stuff like that wouldn’t be up Mondo’s alley, and if he was guessing correctly Mondo was more of a motorcycle guy. Byakuya himself was never a fan of those death contraptions. He thought it was too little protection for the speeds those damn things could pick up, to say nothing of the reckless drivers he had encountered in times past. Best to not bring that up now.

  


“That would be the reason, I tried to teach my friend Celeste, who has an affinity and skill for gambling...but she got bored quickly. She’s not one for long gambling games, just quick and exciting ones.”

  


“Leon and Mondo are the same way,” she teased. “They’re going to give Taka grey hair by 25 with how reckless they are,” she joked, to the light annoyance of all three of them. Well Taka seemed to agree more than anything. Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought.

  


“I certainly believe it,” Byakuya’s eyes shot up to the clock on the wall, Mondo still hanging off of him. It was 12:27. Perhaps he should get back to work. Fukawa was likely wondering where he was, and his parents would lecture him if he was gone too long. “If you all will excuse me, I thank you for rescuing me from my friends but I should get back to work.”

  


“I could take you,” Mondo offered, “Chihiro told me a few weeks ago that that office building is only a few blocks away, so you could stay a little longer.”

  


“What do you drive?” Byakuya asked, wanting to prove or disprove his suspicions before he said anything. “Not necessarily specifics, just a general idea.”

  


“A motorcycle,” Mondo answered without thinking.

  


“Absolutely not, those things are death contraptions,” Byakuya scoffed back. He had an almost personal vendetta against riding on a motorcycle.

  


“Maybe I have a death wish,” Mondo scoffed back.

  


“I would agree based on the fact that you’re wearing all black leather,” Byakuya teased.

  


“Oh come on! It’s not like I’m gonna get us killed,” He complained. “At least let me walk you back if you’re not gonna brave the motorcycle,” he pleaded, obnoxious puppy dog stare melting Byakuya’s ice cold heart.

  


“Fine, but I am not touching the motorcycle with a ten foot pole.”

  


“Good with me! I’ll get you to take a ride one day!” Mondo grinned, statement revealing that he planned to see Byakuya again. Not that Byakuya minded by any means. “All right I’ll see you guys later,” Mondo bid his friends goodbye and led Byakuya out of the diner.

  


“Sorry my friends are a little pushy, I didn’t know you were rich.”

  


Byakuya waved him off, slipping out from under his arm. “It’s fine, it’s not like a secret I keep under lock and key anyway.”

  


“But you were kinda cagey in the diner,” Mondo pointed out. “I can tell that kinda shit when you run with the crowd I do.”

  


“Well obviously, just because I don’t guard the secret of being a Togami with my life it’s not information I give out freely to people I just met. You know how many people have it out to steal my fortune from under my nose? There’s likely a list a mile long of people who have no qualms killing me after all.”

  


“Yeah I can imagine, leading a gang is kinda the same way,” Mondo’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

  


“You do what now?” Byakuya wanted to clarify that he had heard right. Mondo had a biker gang? Byakuya wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

  


“I run a biker gang, that’s also not classified or nothing,” Mondo responded like it should be normal news. Perhaps it was, Byakuya was rather out of touch with reality after all, with the family he was born into.

  


“Aren’t you worried about getting arrested? Like there’s no way that could be anywhere within the realm of legal,” he pointed out. Since when did Byakuya care about things that that? It shouldn’t be- it wasn’t his problem. 

  


“It usually isn’t, but I can’t abandon my bro’s gang,” Mondo replied. “You don’t gotta worry about me.”

  


“I’m not,” Byakuya turned up his nose, trying to pretend that he didn’t. He knew other people had different upbringings, but never one so dangerous. Did Mondo’s brother raise him in the company of a gang? Really? He wouldn’t have time to question that as he noticed his office building pull up next to them. How long had he been talking to Mondo? Or was the walk to the office just shorter than he had initially thought? Either way he was disappointed that the conversation had to subside. “This is me,” He pointed out.

  


“Oh, yeah, yeah…” Mondo mumbled, avoiding Byakuya’s eye. “Hey before you go can I at least get your number? You seem like a cool guy.”

Byakuya was taken aback. Mondo wanted his cell phone number? For real? They had barely met. Byakuya however, also didn’t see the harm in it. “Alright then, let me see your phone.”

  


Mondo nodded and handed Byakuya his phone after unlocking it. Byakuya went straight to the contacts list, entering his number before taking an awkward selfie as his contact photo. After that was done he handed the phone back to Mondo. “Put it to good use,” he joked, giving an uncharacteristic grin.

  


“I will,” Mondo smirked back before walking off, leaving Byakuya to rush into his office with an equally uncharacteristic flushed face.

Why did Byakuya continue to agree to things like these? He never found a date to go on a double date with Celeste and Kyoko, so he always ended up the third wheel. Perhaps he should ask Fukawa out on one of these things to be kind. Except he didn’t swing that way, and Fukawa was super creepy. He knew she’d get the wrong impression if he asked her. 

  
So here he sat, head in palm, staring at the diner menu and trying to pretend he didn’t see Kyoko and Celeste sharing a milkshake with two straws. What time was it? Could he please go home now? 

  
“You know you’re welcome to just say no to us next time,” Celeste pointed out. Had they finished the milkshake? Byakuya wasn’t paying attention. 

  
“And opt for what? Being ignored by my parents at home?” He scoffed. “No thanks.” 

  
“Suit yourself,” Kyoko shrugged as the awful sipping noise persisted again. 

  
Byakuya continued to blankly stare at the menu until he heard a voice and someone approach him. “Hey there buddy, long time no see! Where the hell you been?” 

  
A boy wearing a leather jacket and sporting quite the ridiculous pompadour waltzed up to the blond, not giving any time to react before an arm was around his shoulders. Byakuya couldn’t even protest before he was being hauled out of his seat. Leather, gasoline and cheap cologne invaded his sense of smell as he waved at Kyoko and Celeste, who seemed to not notice anything odd. Whatever, at least he got out of that blatant public embarrassment. 

  
“Sorry about that,” the mystery boy chuckled, “you looked miserable so I tried to lend a helping hand.” 

  
“By all means,” Byakuya agreed. “I ought to stop agreeing to go places with them. Can you take your arm off me though?” 

  
“Nah, they’ll notice,” the boy motioned over to Kyoko and Celeste. 

  
“I suppose that’s true, so what’s your name?”

  
“Mondo, how about you?”

  
Byakuya hesitated a moment, after all his name could be dangerous, with the wealth and fame of his parents and all. He knew better than to give his name to a stranger he barely met. Mondo seemed to frown at that. 

  
“C’mon, I don’t bite,” he pointed out. “It’s not like I’m gonna kill you or something, it’s just a name.”

“Right, my name is Byakuya,” The blond finally answered, formal as ever. 

  
Mondo cracked a grin, ruffling Byakuya’s hair, much to Byakuya’s surprise and playful annoyance. “Nice to meet you Byakuya, now let me introduce you to my friends.” 

  
Byakuya had to brush and shake the hair out of his face to see a redhead with a small goatee, a boy whose hair was one shave away from being a buzz cut, he was shouting something that Byakuya chose to pay no attention to and by the looks of it neither did anyone else. Byakuya continued to size up Mondo’s friends, there being a small girl with a short haircut, she was playing on her phone, a girl five times the size of all the boys there, let alone the other girl. They appeared to be dating, the way they were giggling with each other. 

  
“Byakuya, these are my friends, Leon,” - red hair. “Taka,” the serious one had a nickname? “Chihiro and Sakura.” 

  
Byakuya nodded slightly, trying to commit their names to memory just in case. He had a feeling he might see Mondo again. 

  
“Everyone, this is Byakuya, I saved him from being a third wheel on his friends’ date,” Mondo chuckled as he explained and Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the situation was as well. 

  
“Have I seen you somewhere else? You look super familiar, what’s your last name?” Taka asked, leaving Byakya to pause yet again. After all his name carried quite a bit of weight, being the heir to a multimillion dollar corporation as well as worth millions on his own. 

  
“My name is Byakuya Togami,” he admitted plainly, figuring a bunch of teenagers posed him no true threat. Especially not Taka out of all of them. However, Chihiro seemed to pick up on the hint. 

  
“Togami as in that family owned mega rich company? Those Togamis?” Chihiro seemed rather interested in the answer. 

  
Byakuya chuckled. “You know your stuff, looking to be an entrepreneur?” 

  
She shook her head, “ah no, I’m more of a computer person...but I do like looking at stocks from time to time,” she explained. “Especially of gaming and software companies.” 

  
“I see, stock trading used to be a hobby of mine too,” he tried to relate and be polite. Was he always this awkward or was it being cooped up in an office only to speak to Kyoko, Celeste and Fukawa as socialization? He was sure his absent parents weren’t much help either. He liked to think of himself as better than his peers but now it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was a bit detrimented when it came to making friends. 

“Really? Is that why you’re have millions separate from your parents?” Chihiro seemed genuinely interested in talking to him. Sakura smiled down at her friend. Girlfriend perhaps? Byakuya shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that. Mondo seemed to try to earnestly follow the conversation as well. However, Byakyua could tell he was a little more than lost. He figured stuff like that wouldn’t be up Mondo’s alley, and if he was guessing correctly Mondo was more of a motorcycle guy. Byakuya himself was never a fan of those death contraptions. He thought it was too little protection for the speeds those damn things could pick up, to say nothing of the reckless drivers he had encountered in times past. Best to not bring that up now. 

  
“That would be the reason, I tried to teach my friend Celeste, who has an affinity and skill for gambling...but she got bored quickly. She’s not one for long gambling games, just quick and exciting ones.” 

  
“Leon and Mondo are the same way,” she teased. “They’re going to give Taka grey hair by 25 with how reckless they are,” she joked, to the light annoyance of all three of them. Well Taka seemed to agree more than anything. Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. 

  
“I certainly believe it,” Byakuya’s eyes shot up to the clock on the wall, Mondo still hanging off of him. It was 12:27. Perhaps he should get back to work. Fukawa was likely wondering where he was, and his parents would lecture him if he was gone too long. “If you all will excuse me, I thank you for rescuing me from my friends but I should get back to work.” 

  
“I could take you,” Mondo offered, “Chihiro told me a few weeks ago that that office building is only a few blocks away, so you could stay a little longer.” 

  
“What do you drive?” Byakuya asked, wanting to prove or disprove his suspicions before he said anything. “Not necessarily specifics, just a general idea.” 

  
“A motorcycle,” Mondo answered without thinking. 

  
“Absolutely not, those things are death contraptions,” Byakuya scoffed back. He had an almost personal vendetta against riding on a motorcycle. 

  
“Maybe I have a death wish,” Mondo scoffed back. 

  
“I would agree based on the fact that you’re wearing all black leather,” Byakuya teased. 

  
“Oh come on! It’s not like I’m gonna get us killed,” He complained. “At least let me walk you back if you’re not gonna brave the motorcycle,” he pleaded, obnoxious puppy dog stare melting Byakuya’s ice cold heart. 

  
“Fine, but I am not touching the motorcycle with a ten foot pole.” 

  
“Good with me! I’ll get you to take a ride one day!” Mondo grinned, statement revealing that he planned to see Byakuya again. Not that Byakuya minded by any means. “All right I’ll see you guys later,” Mondo bid his friends goodbye and led Byakuya out of the diner. 

  
“Sorry my friends are a little pushy, I didn’t know you were rich.” 

  
Byakuya waved him off, slipping out from under his arm. “It’s fine, it’s not like a secret I keep under lock and key anyway.” 

  
“But you were kinda cagey in the diner,” Mondo pointed out. “I can tell that kinda shit when you run with the crowd I do.” 

  
“Well obviously, just because I don’t guard the secret of being a Togami with my life it’s not information I give out freely to people I just met. You know how many people have it out to steal my fortune from under my nose? There’s likely a list a mile long of people who have no qualms killing me after all.” 

  
“Yeah I can imagine, leading a gang is kinda the same way,” Mondo’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck. 

  
“You do what now?” Byakuya wanted to clarify that he had heard right. Mondo had a biker gang? Byakuya wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

  
“I run a biker gang, that’s also not classified or nothing,” Mondo responded like it should be normal news. Perhaps it was, Byakuya was rather out of touch with reality after all, with the family he was born into. 

  
“Aren’t you worried about getting arrested? Like there’s no way that could be anywhere within the realm of legal,” he pointed out. Since when did Byakuya care about things that that? It shouldn’t be- it wasn’t his problem. 

  
“It usually isn’t, but I can’t abandon my bro’s gang,” Mondo replied. “You don’t gotta worry about me.” 

  
“I’m not,” Byakuya turned up his nose, trying to pretend that he didn’t. He knew other people had different upbringings, but never one so dangerous. Did Mondo’s brother raise him in the company of a gang? Really? He wouldn’t have time to question that as he noticed his office building pull up next to them. How long had he been talking to Mondo? Or was the walk to the office just shorter than he had initially thought? Either way he was disappointed that the conversation had to subside. “This is me,” He pointed out. 

  
“Oh, yeah, yeah…” Mondo mumbled, avoiding Byakuya’s eye. “Hey before you go can I at least get your number? You seem like a cool guy.” 

Byakuya was taken aback. Mondo wanted his cell phone number? For real? They had barely met. Byakuya however, also didn’t see the harm in it. “Alright then, let me see your phone.” 

  
Mondo nodded and handed Byakuya his phone after unlocking it. Byakuya went straight to the contacts list, entering his number before taking an awkward selfie as his contact photo. After that was done he handed the phone back to Mondo. “Put it to good use,” he joked, giving an uncharacteristic grin. 

  
“I will,” Mondo smirked back before walking off, leaving Byakuya to rush into his office with an equally uncharacteristic flushed face. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Danganronpa fic you guys! Kind of a rarepair I know, but I really wanted to see content of these two! Most chapters will likely be shorter than this, but please let me know what you think! I'd love to see feedback!


End file.
